Hoofbeat
by PJO Smiley Faces
Summary: The story of three Canterwood students who learn to do whatever it takes. R


_**Hey guys! I've been wanting to write a CC fanfic for a while, so here it is! Enjoy and R&R.**_

**1**

**-Maria-**

"And remember – you are only allowed to spend fifteen dollars a day, not including school supplies. Just don't go crazy and don't eat anything unhealthy! I will be weighing you when you get home, so don't try anything."

I fake rolled my eyes at my mom's speech, but I would miss her so much over the next few weeks that I didn't really care at all. I hadn't wanted to leave home, but it wasn't every day that a girl got a full scholarship to an elite boarding school like Canterwood Crest. In other words, my mom would kill me if I said no.

"Yeah, I know mom. Chew with my mouth closed, wash my hands after going to the bathroom, blah, blah, blah. I'm not two." I knew I was pushing my luck by talking to her like that, but I thought I'd get away with that because I wasn't going to see her for weeks. I should have known better.

My mom looked like she wanted to slap me, and she probably would have if not for the other parents and students shuffling around her. Mom was all about appearances – all of the money that we should be spending on food went into her clothes. "You will not speak to me like that. I am a great mom and you're incredibly blessed to have me," she seethed. "I was so much prettier and smarter then you when I was your age. You'll be lucky to get half as far as I do."

_Yeah_, I thought, _far enough for me to have two meals a day. _I ignored her comment – I'd heard that way too many times before. It didn't matter to me anymore. You just get used to some things.

Meanwhile, my mom reached out to pet a horse. The palomino had its ears back and it didn't look anymore eager to be around my mom than I was. Smart horse.

"Mom," I said. She didn't turn around. "Mom, mom, mom –"

"Whaa-at," she said in an annoyed voice, not even bothering to turn around so that she was facing me while she talked. I stared at her back – she was hunched over, of course something she'd forbidden me from ever doing. It annoyed beyond belief that she didn't keep eye contact like she'd taught me to do, but I was as used to it as I was her putting me down.

"That horse is annoyed. It's ears are back which means it's probably going to try and bite you."

She wrenched her hand back and then flipped her hair behind her ear. It annoyed me beyond belief that (along with everything else about her) she still thought she was a gorgeous seventeen year old. Yeah, she was nearing her fiftieth birthday, so I really didn't need to see her wearing stuff and doing stuff that someone my age would.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Connor. I'll meet you back at your dorm room in an hour. Your roommate should be here by then." I nodded, but of course she wasn't facing me.

I practically sprinted out of the stables, which I had loved back home. Of course we'd never been able to actually afford lessons, but a woman who owned a local stable felt bad for me. She gave me free lessons. I was so caught up thinking about Cami (the woman who owned the stable) that I almost ran into a horse.

"I'm Georgia," the rider said. "You must be Maria." She smiled at me, showing me perfectly straight teeth. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my braces and gave her a smile without any teeth.

"Yeah," I said. "You know who I am? You must be in the seventh grade too – right?" I felt my cheeks grow red as I saw her expression. She looked like she was about to laugh in my face.

"Hah, no, you're funny. I'm in the sixth grade, OBVIOUSLY." She let out a laugh that was more of a cackle as she said the last word. My cheeks grew even redder at that. And yet, the logical part of my brain wanted to know: how was I supposed to know?

"Oh," I said, deciding to change the subject. "Why'd you decide to come to Canterwood?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because it only made her laugh even harder. She was practically in hysterics. "My mom is the headmistress!" she said in a well, duh voice.

"Oh, right." I struggled to smile at her. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Good luck and everything." I turned around and walked away.

_Ugh, some people are so annoying._


End file.
